


Forever Wanting You

by missmaddie



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't we forever?" </p><p>Yeah. They were. And he'd spend forever staring enviously as some other guy held her hand and kissed her. </p><p>Watch some other guy become her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Wanting You

He's stumbling down to the bank, kicking up shells and one very disgruntled hermit crab behind him. He'd never felt like this before. 

He wanted to throw up. His heart ached, his gut ached, even his parabatai rune ached. He scratched at it, leaving angry red marks up and down his chest. He remembers being 12 years old and staring up at Emma, both of them surrounded by destruction.

"Aren't we forever?"

The other half of his soul had always been Emma. He wanted to dig it out. He knows Emma deserves to be happy...intellectually he knew Cameron wasn't a bad guy, on good days he could begrudgingly admit, a good one. 

But then the right brain took over and all he saw was Cameron craddeling the soft line of Emma's jaw (something Julian had been painting for years!!) And tucking a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear. 

It was one thing to be assaulted by images like that in town or when Emma invited him to be the third wheel, but in his own home?

He falls to his knees in the surf and lets the warm water soak his knees.

Emma and him were forever. They had made that promise five years ago. Is this what the future had for him? Watching her fall in love with every subpar shadowhunter she met? What had he done to deserve this?

"Aren't we forever?" 

Yeah. They were. And he'd spend forever staring enviously as some other guy held her hand and kissed her. 

Watch some other guy become her heart. 

She finds him like that, ten minutes later, staring at the sea. 

"Julian! I've been looking all over for-" she kneels beside him and turns him to face her when he doesn't. 

He doesn't realize he's crying until she starts whiping at his face. 

"Julian," she says softly "what's the matter?"

He's know her all his life. They are the other halves of the other's soul. Her voice is so familiar and warm and concerned, he finds himself crying harder.

She drops it and gathers him into her arms, petting his hair and telling him she loved him, his sisters loved him, his brothers loved him. 

"We're forever Julian, we're forever" 

He sobs harder.


End file.
